Intoxicated
by ChocMochaLatte
Summary: "Do you ever realise how hard you make me, Madara?" The man questioned, oak brown eyes intent on those unfathomable crimson tinted orbs with 3 swirling dots that seemed to suit Madara perfectly as he jumped from one thought to another, making decisions that revolved around others in a circle he'd built to keep them safe. R&R onegai minna-san !


**Ohayou minna~! I've really wanted to write a story about this pair for quite sometime, I hope you'll be able to enjoy it~ R&R kudasai~! ^^**

* * *

**Intoxication (HashiramaxMadara)~**

There was nothing in his world that was probably as fascinating as _**Hashirama Senjyu**_. Of how _dork-headed_ he was, how he instantly seemed to lose all his Hokage-ness in front of those little brats that always seemed to hound him incessantly, be it day or night. Madara relieved a sigh; a small smile adorning his lips as his memories lapsed into of the other man's..

"Ne, what do you think of being the Hokage?" The Senjyu clan chief asked, while idly leaning onto him.

"Huh?" Madara shrugged him off, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The long-haired man smiled at him, "C'mon, the _Hokage_! The one who protects the village!" He chattered on excitedly, his exuberance successfully making the Uchiha clan leader annoyed.

"Hashirama, **you,** _know more_ _than_ _**anyone else**_, of what my decision is _without_ hearing it from my lips." His answer was resolute, tone flat. Proclaiming that there was no room for arguments, and the topic had best be forgotten.

"Aww.. C'mon, don't be such a killjoy Mada-chan!"

"I told you **not** to use _that_." Madara gritted his teeth as the Senjyu merely grinned a toothy grin.

"Use what, Mada-_**chan**_?"

'_That's it.'_ Madara thought.

Hashirama's eyes widened a fraction as he took in the other's barely discernible movement; he clasped Madara's elegant, sensitive fingers against his own worn out ones, simultaneously moving his lower body away from the ground, taking advantage of Madara's lunge and pinned him down with his much sturdier form.

Trapped in the Senjyu's embrace, Madara struggled for an escape; his free hand clawed at the other man's chest, inadvertently undoing the knot of his yukata. Hashirama fought to salvage his remaining control as the Uchiha's actions rendered him paralysed with _**intoxication.**_

He tried to call out his name, needing him to cease his torture; Madara's hips moved against him in yet another attempt to escape the man's grasp. Hashirama barely managed to stifle a groan; he shut his eyes as _hot, white_ vista clouded his visual field. He couldn't bear to open his eyes, afraid of what might happen if he saw that face struggling, teasing him without meaning to, or even knowing of what he was actually causing Hashirama to go through.

"M-Mada..!" He called out in a choked, agonized whisper, striving his hardest to not just come then and there.

"Let me go, you giant _**oaf**_!" Madara resumed his great effort in trying to break the larger man's hold against him.

Hashirama summoned his vast strength as the last shred of cognisant thought frayed and flew out of the window as he fused his lips with the Uchiha clan's head.

Madara stilled as Hashirama's lips touched his; his hands simply froze in mid-motion, mind turning blissfully blank, incapable of producing any conducive thoughts. Asides from how _good_ Hashirama's lips felt against his dry, chapped ones.

"Oh, _oh.._" He exhaled softly, as though a big burden had been finally lifted off him and looked at the silent man, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." Hashirama smiled as Madara's beautiful Sharingan eyes widened with shock.

"Wh-what do you mean?" His hands balled into fists against the Senjyu's chest, his sharp retort left somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Well, I wanted to tell you ever since I first saw you, at the river bank, where you looked so cute, a tiny little Shinobi brooding and trying to release his anger by throwing pebbles over the other side of the bank- "I was practicing my shuriken techniques, I'll have you know that." Madara intercepted, glaring at the other man.

Hashirama laughed, "I guess some people just don't change," he said, stroking the long, velvety strands that covered up almost the whole of Madara's face on the left side.

"Do you ever realise how _**hard**_ you make me, _Madara_?" The man questioned, oak brown eyes intent on those unfathomable crimson tinted orbs with 3 swirling dots that seemed to suit Madara perfectly as he jumped from one thought to another, making decisions that revolved around others in a circle he'd built to keep them safe, despite his thorny exterior.

Partly the reason why Hashirama fell in love with this particular Indra's successor, instead of a female, as he should, and is compelled to be by his clan.

When he was with Madara, at their secret place where they could watch over the whole of Konoha, nothing else mattered, not even his own clan and his obligations to it as it's leader.

"Hashirama you blockhead, do you realise what you're talking about right now? Because if it's a joke, then it's _**not **_funny _at all._" He ground his teeth together at the last sentence, determined not to show the pain that gnawed at him as he forced out those words, because all he truly wanted to do was slam his lips against Hashirama's delectable, pink ones and forget about everything else that existed besides that desirable Senjyu.

And him. His lips over the other's. His hand holding Hashirama a captive. Another undoing the knot of his yukata even further, gently peeling the heavy garment away, enjoying the view of the man's solid, battle-worn body, as it wont to be, as he remembered what it felt like to be trapped under those arms that wielded the Mokuton jutsu.

He traced with his eyes the scar that ran along the lower dip of his hip, shying away from the man's well-built abs that lay exposed from their earlier exploits. Tearing his eyes away from that nostalgic wound, Madara looked up at the man, "You know, for a Mokuton user, your body isn't all that hard.." He remarked absentmindedly, missing how Hashirama's eyes darkened instantly at his comment.

"Oh I'll show you what's _**hard**_," The Senjyu growled and meshed their hips together, fusing their lips in the process.

Madara gasped at the feel of the other man's erection against him, straining and oh-so-deliciously electrifying him, arresting his senses. Madara had never fel-

"MADARAAAA!"

An annoyed Madara greeted his eyesight, "What is it that you require so urgently to extent where you had to yell my name from _half _a mile _away?"_

The Senjyu backed nervously as the lethal man stalked him in pure displeasure.

THUMP.

His back hit a wall; Madara couldn't help but smirk at the vulnerable, and completely luscious looking man.

Hashirama's eyes grew wide with apprehension, and annoyingly, a _teeny_ bit of excitement, "Sore wa na.. Eto.. Jitsu wa-

"Hashirama," said man looked at him hesitantly, Madara walked up to him and placed his hand just beside his head.

And leant and whispered, "_**Shut up**_." Before proceeding to kiss him with all his pent-up frustration at not being able to continue his _very_, _**extremely**_ _pleasurable_ day dream.

'_Ah, this is life.' _Thought Madara, sneaking a hand into the other man's trousers as Hashirama panted and gasped delightfully against him.

_**Owari**_


End file.
